


Why don't you kiss me（完）

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 大纲文，一发完大概就是不是什么好孩子的（韩漫原耽风）半黑不黑又渣又矫情，狗血又作（一声）的故事没什么意思，自我满足强烈OOC←是真的彬→辰的直掰弯，原创女性有，原创男性有慎
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Why don't you kiss me（完）

1

黄铉辰和徐彰彬是在方灿的酒吧认识的，那会方灿正努力撺掇徐彰彬来他这儿演出。

黄铉辰登场的时候方灿正坐在卡座里在徐彰彬旁边嘈杂的舞曲中扯着嗓子动之以情晓之以理并给他倒满第三杯酒，徐彰彬后来怀疑他就是被前两杯给冲昏了头才会在黄铉辰出现在他眼前的一瞬间被迷了心窍。

那时候黄铉辰怀里勾着个姑娘，姑娘短袖短裙高跟鞋，整个人闪闪亮亮的好像一步都站不稳每秒都想往他怀里蹭，他按着那姑娘的肩膀把她扶稳了一边低头跟方灿打招呼，余光一瞟就看见了旁边的人。

他自己也不是多自恋，但那种从小就在别人泛滥的热爱下长大的孩子已经太习惯感受周围无法隐藏的热切眼神。

他觉得挺有意思的，那人在酒吧黑灯瞎火的地方还扣着顶棒球帽，看人的时候不得不把脑袋仰得老高，在对上自己眼睛的时候突如其来的片刻呆滞，与他那种原本非常具有疏离感的面孔完全不搭。

黄铉辰本来只是来跟方灿打个招呼顺便问问演出几点开始，可又不知道为什么这时候突发奇想，站在那开始东拉西扯，等到方灿觉得再把徐彰彬一个人晾在旁边太尴尬而不得不给他们俩互相介绍了一下。

方灿说想让徐彰彬来这儿演出可他还是不同意，徐彰彬说住的地方太远了不方便，方灿就说可以来这附近租房啊我给你报销百分之二十，徐彰彬有点犹豫地笑，黄铉辰看他们聊起来就没再继续插话，只在走的时候说了句还是希望有机会能看到彰彬哥在这演出啊。

这句话不是假的，但是他也没真报什么希望，反正不差他这句随口一说的客套话。

这家酒吧位置离黄铉辰大学的位置近，几乎算是他常驻的据点之一了，来多了就跟方灿熟了。

徐彰彬听方灿这么说，手指在酒杯外面蹭了蹭，最后把剩下的半杯一口喝干了说哥你说给我报销百分之二十的是吧？

徐彰彬自己也没想到他会因为几乎可以算是陌生人的一句话就退租搬了家，躺在一堆行李箱塞满的房间地板上看着天花板。

不知道为什么他甚至在住了几个月以后也没把最零碎的几个箱子拆开收拾好，可能潜意识就觉得这里不是他会长久居住的地方，这也让他在之后决定搬离这里的时候苦笑着想自己实在是太有先见之明了。

2

黄铉辰通常会跟女伴一起来，别人说是女朋友会被他否定，温和笑着说只是朋友一起玩。

徐彰彬隔着酒桌看他就觉得那张脸真是漂亮亲切又透着无情。

可在得到对方一个带着笑意的注视就猛烈加速的心跳根本不受他理智的控制。

他觉得自己眼光真的不算好，不管从哪个角度看黄铉辰都不像是个他应该去招惹的人，可人类吧，即使理性分析了几千几万字的理由去让自己做正确的选择，可当这个人从旁边挤过来，肩膀紧紧挨着他，脑袋凑过来一脸酒气眼角带点微醺地说我要去买酒，哥你喜欢哪一种？的时候，脑子里那几万字立刻变成了天上的烟花，一通爆炸然后逐渐消失，留下一片蒙蒙的烟。

黄铉辰有一双很漂亮的眼睛，狭长的眼尾泛着红，下面坠着一颗小巧的痣，他的眼睛在酒吧昏暗的灯光下都那么亮，只要稍稍认真地注视着谁都带着一股让人陷入幻觉的情深，每看一眼，徐彰彬都觉得自己被那片无望的泥沼拽得更深一点。

3

徐彰彬的演出一周三天，黄铉辰差不多能出现两次，被人调侃说起来就一脸真诚地说我是彰彬哥的歌迷呀。

他不和女伴一起的时候也会自己来，一般自己来的话就会在他们的演出结束以后一起喝一杯，或者偶尔也喝许多杯。

徐彰彬第一次被黄铉辰搀到洗手间的时候被调侃说酒量没有看起来那么好。

黄铉辰的胳膊从他后背绕过去死死扣在腰上，不知道怎么晃晃悠悠就进了单间。

徐彰彬喝得全身都在泛红，他被黄铉辰用一个微妙的姿势抵在门上。

喝大了一上头整个气氛就总会变得不太对劲，黄铉辰其实一开始也没这个打算，不知道怎么就突发奇想先动了手。

他靠近了徐彰彬的脸，在对方下意识仰起头看他的时候却停留在几乎快要完成一个吻的距离压低着声音说哥，你们平时都怎么弄的，你有经验教教我呗。

徐彰彬愣了一下，冷起脸说没有。

黄铉辰没听明白：没有什么？

没有经验。

他推了黄铉辰一下没把他推开，黄铉辰倒是一脸新奇。

哇，没想到，哥你不会还是处吧。

……

我真的很怕这样的，总是把那些东西当成筹码要挟着一些不可能做到事情，一旦被缠上了就很难甩掉。

黄铉辰胳膊抵着门板，不知道为什么有点兴奋地喋喋不休，又明着暗着话里带刺，徐彰彬觉得他可能就只是想看自己出丑的样子。

一部分自己很想马上给他一拳，可另一部分自己自虐似的承受着这些语言。

好像即使只因为现在他们这样近距离都会让他觉得有些珍贵。

这是一种很可怕的失控的感觉，他觉得自己开始不正常了。

最后什么都没发生，有人进了洗手间，黄铉辰闭上嘴不再说话，只是仍然有些狡黠地低头来回看着他，像是发现了什么新奇的玩具。

徐彰彬一直到听见人走出去才抬起手推开他。

4

黄铉辰那之后就开始不断招惹他，不经意的身体接触，状似无意的亲密距离，还有偶尔当着所有人面暧昧的玩笑，即便有时候尴尬起来，只要他摆出那副天真的样子就能轻易装成一次失误蒙混过去。

徐彰彬都能感觉到他每次恶作剧之后身上散发出的开心，而最可怕的是就算这样，他也没办法对他说出一句狠话，就像他无数次装成喝醉了靠过来，身上掩盖在酒精后面淡淡的香味仍然会让他心跳加速。

他只能假装什么都没发生，任由他倚着自己发出轻轻的笑声。

5

那天徐彰彬从正门进来的时候正看见门口一个姑娘被几个流里流气的小青年围着，再仔细瞟了一眼是最近常跟黄铉辰一起来的女孩，他有一秒钟有些恶质地想装没看见，可还是走过去拽住了那姑娘的胳膊把她往后拉开，一边跟那几个青年说灿哥上回还没教训够你们啊，那几个人意思也没想干什么就随便搭个讪，徐彰彬没接话，就拽着姑娘进了屋里。

才刚下午五点多，店里人不多，徐彰彬进屋就松开了手自己走到吧台边，小姑娘跟在他后面坐到他旁边的位置跟他道谢，眼里还是他常见的陌生人对他那种小心翼翼的态度。

他也不在意，就跟姑娘说如果不想理他们，就找工作人员，灿哥会帮忙解决的。

姑娘点点头。

就你自己？铉辰呢？

他让我先过来等他。

他还真放心。

咳……

那姑娘表情有点无奈，苦笑了一下没说话。

哥，你什么时候开始对女人感兴趣了？

徐彰彬还没回头就被一条胳膊搭上肩膀。

女孩喊着铉辰的名字，一边捶着他说你开什么玩笑呢。

我没开玩笑啊。

女孩转头一看徐彰彬一脸面无表情，脸上的笑容终于因为意识到什么有些尴尬地僵在那。

但是朝她出手也不太合适吧。

你胡说什么呢！

听见他这么说，女孩又捶了他一下，赶紧把刚才的事情解释了一遍。

黄铉辰笑容慢慢淡下去，有了点窘迫地时不时扫一眼徐彰彬的脸，可他根本不看这边。

……抱歉，我……

没关系。

被生硬打断的黄铉辰好像还想说什么，被女孩拽着胳膊赶紧拉走了，女孩走了几步，又想起什么似的松开他跑回徐彰彬旁边。

哥……那个，这是我电话，我有个表哥，他也是……就真的别看我这样，他是个比我靠谱好多的人，如果你愿意的话，可以跟他认识一下……真的，长得不比黄铉辰差。

……

突然被介绍男朋友这件事让徐彰彬有点哭笑不得，可小姑娘一脸真挚看得他不知道该怎么回答，画着鲜艳彩绘的美甲捏着的那张纸条他实在是不知道该不该接到手里。

不过那张纸条马上就旁边伸过来的手一把抓住抽走了。

黄铉辰没说话，把写着电话的纸揣进兜里，看了徐彰彬一眼就搂着女孩的肩膀把她往一边带走了，小姑娘那小身板根本不是他的对手，一边挣扎一边回头也没办法就那么被拖着走远。

徐彰彬哼笑出一声，觉得黄铉辰这样子还是有点可爱的。

6

徐彰彬在吧台边坐着，有个娃娃脸的漂亮小男孩非要请他喝酒，他觉得挺逗的，用一只手撑着脑袋侧过身子看他，笑着问了句你成年了吗谁放你进来的。

那边小孩儿还没说话，他就看见黄铉辰搂着姑娘像往常一样慢悠悠进来了。

他也只瞟了一眼，眼神挪开的非常快，几乎同一时间就站起来拽着小男孩的胳膊从侧门走了出去。

即便这样黄铉辰也还是看见了徐彰彬，什么表情也没有，哼了一下就跟姑娘一起坐到了他同学那一桌上。

他差不多只在那坐了三分钟，还因为发呆错过了好几个人跟他搭话的话头，最后突然又领着姑娘站起来了，女孩以为他打算回家，倒也没不乐意，搂搂抱抱地跟着他站在路边打了一辆出租。

黄铉辰主动打开后座车门让她坐进去，又向司机确认了目的地，从钱包掏出两张纸币递过去，接着潇洒后退挥了挥手，他走开的时候还听见女孩在背后扯着嗓子问他怎么回事，夹杂了几句不太文明的用语。

他从店外头的小巷绕到侧门出口，倒是没看到什么让他受刺激的画面，就一个人穿着熟悉的帽衫双手插在兜里靠着墙盯着地面，听见脚步声近了又停了才抬头。

黄铉辰站得离他有点近，徐彰彬站直了差不多就在他眼皮底下。

他第一次拥抱这个人，但是莫名自然到好像已经这样做过无数次了。

黄铉辰把手在他身后收紧又把脑袋凑到他脖子边上抽抽鼻子：你身上都是香水味。

然后把脑袋拉开点距离盯着徐彰彬：靠那么近，他亲你了？

跟你有关系吗？

没关系，随便问问。

……

徐彰彬叹气：你不欺负我就活不下去是不是？

对。

……

徐彰彬笑出声。

有时候真不知道你是讨厌我还是喜欢我。

黄铉辰愣了一下。

我不讨厌你啊。

……

虽然也不喜欢。

……行。

徐彰彬仰着头，黄铉辰能看见他的视线从自己的眼睛缓缓向下挪到自己嘴唇上。

他嗓子有点痒，耳边有嗡嗡的震动声，也不知道哪儿来的紧张。

衣物摩擦挤压的声音被远处车流的声音盖过，他能感觉到徐彰彬的手指拽着他袖子把他往下拽那轻轻的重量。

黄铉辰低着头，像一块僵直了的木头，一毫米也前进不了，却也不能向后躲开，就只能感觉这个人逐渐越来越近的热量。

出口厚重的铁门发出一声狰狞的响声，黄铉辰如梦初醒似的猛地后退一步，店里的服务员拽着两包黑垃圾袋从门后挤出来，转头才看见他们，一点也不上心地象征性点点头就往后巷的垃圾桶走过去。

黄铉辰站在那也不敢去看对面那人，心里又觉得这明明是他最开始就应该做的事，凭什么这么心虚，想着就又换上优点玩世不恭的表情。

哥你不要占我便宜啊，人家喜欢女孩子。

……

徐彰彬走了，黄铉辰是被留下的那个，可感觉却更像那个恐怖电影里连滚带爬跑走的主人公。

7

那天半夜徐彰彬接了一通电话，电话号码他认识，但是并没存在手机里。

接通了以后没人说话，就是有一阵阵人的呼吸，和远处女人的呻吟。

他大概明白什么意思了，捏着手机的指关节都掐成了白色，他想挂掉电话，可全身都动不了。

黄铉辰喘息的声音带着电流和轻微失真，可又太清晰，连里面刻意夸大的抽气声和那些闷哼。

他在床上蜷起身子，

女人的呻吟声逐渐加大，甚至夹杂了一些安耐不住的尖叫。

在视野几乎开始变得模糊的时候他听见黄铉辰一声略带痛苦的闷哼之后短暂的寂静，然后是略带笑意的问候。

他问他，哥你射了吗？

语气就像问今天的天气那样轻松。

黄铉辰手里电话那一头是一片死寂，他安静地等待着，有些兴奋又有些恐惧，像是听见陷阱发动声音的猎人朝着陷阱走过去，不知道等待他的是满身鲜血濒临死亡的猎物还是一个受了伤而变得更凶残的复仇者。

就在他以为信号已经消失在宇宙尽头的时候，一声很轻却在颤抖的呼气声响起来。

好像一切突然就变得没那么有意思了，他能想象那个人是怎样压住嗓子忍住所有声音，到终于无法控制发出那样的一声叹息。

哥？……你哭了？

回应他的挂断之后的忙音。

他又拨了两次电话都被按掉了，到旁边穿好内衣的女孩爬起来问他刚才在给谁打电话。

没谁。

他眼睛都没抬，不停翻着通讯录一边思考从谁那能要到那个人的社交软件账号。

女孩伸手来抢他手机，被他不耐烦地躲开了。

你知道吗？

……

你要不是长这样，早就被人打死了。

……呵，那谢谢我家长。

彰彬哥真可怜。

黄铉辰划着屏幕的手指瞬间停下来，他终于把视线从手机上挪开了。

你什么意思。

你自己知道。

女孩从旁边的抽屉里翻出一包烟点上，黄铉辰不喜欢那些过于强烈的味道，她跟他在一块的这段时间几乎快要戒掉了，可是她知道再忍着也已经没有意义。

……

你看起来是在伤害他，其实是用伤害他来惩罚爱上他的你自己。

她用手指指向黄铉辰左胸的位置：我就不信你那里一点都感觉不到。

说起来你大概都不知道有人靠近他的时候你自己的表情是什么样的吧，真以为我什么都没发现。

你觉得他痛苦地消失了你就能不再面对爱上一个男人的事实了吗。

啧，傻得怪可爱的。

她把一截烟灰轻轻抖在黄铉辰手背上。

不过现在说这些也没用了。

又叼着烟有点幸灾乐祸地朝他笑笑。

反正你已经都搞砸了。

8

徐彰彬一直说自己相信一见钟情，因为这事儿他没少被韩知成嘲讽，但是他也没觉得有什么错。

只是这么一通闹下来，好像打破了他内心给自己设定的那条线，不再陷入自己的执着让一切都变得简单多了。

他不相信黄铉辰真的对他毫无感觉，可即便这样他也没什么力气去跟他纠缠了，对方做到这个程度，即便他心再宽也没办法假装一切如常。

说不难过是不可能，但是也没有他想的那么歇斯底里的崩溃，可能一直以来他的心理建设都做得太好了，真到事情发生的时候，脑子里就有个声音对他说你看，我早就说过了吧。

所以又有人在旁边请他喝酒的时候，他眨眨眼睛就笑着接过来了。

9

黄铉辰虽然闲，可总还是个在校生，不是真的每天都长时间泡在店里，他后来又去了几次，都没见到徐彰彬，忍不住问方灿被告知他请假了，具体多久不清楚。

他有些急躁，心里像许多蚂蚁在爬，一股怨气也不知道去哪里发泄。

其实他也不知道自己找他干什么，如果只是一个为了甩开他的恶劣玩笑那一切都该结束了，他感觉自己就是个杀了人也要回到犯罪现场看一看的罪犯，要亲眼看见他血流如注的样子作为故事的结局。

10

徐彰彬快半个月以后才出现在店里，他还是和以前一样，一件帽衫罩着脑袋，他看见吧台边上的黄铉辰愣了一下，但是马上跟没看见一样脚步都没停地径直走到自己常坐的位置和方灿搭话：不是说他不在么。

你打电话时候确实不在……你脸怎么回事。

黄铉辰一直没敢看徐彰彬的脸，听方灿这么问才扭头看过去，就看见他脸颊和眼眶上几块淤青，明显不是自己造成的伤。

徐彰彬耸耸肩膀：走楼梯没看路摔了一跤。

去医院了没有。

用不着。

方灿皱了下眉：……你等会，我拿点药给你处理一下。

等方灿走了吧台边的位置就又只剩下他们俩了，黄铉辰低着头不说话，徐彰彬实在是觉得气氛太难受，站起来就往外走，被立刻站起来的黄铉辰一把抓住胳膊。

因为手上的动作把徐彰彬领口也扯开了一点，黄铉辰还没张嘴就先瞟见了那里被隐藏住的片片暗红色。

他感觉脑子嗡得一下都炸了，原本藏在心里暗暗冒头的道歉的话最后都变成了刻薄的语气。

看来我完全没必要担心啊，这几天哥你也过得挺潇洒的。

徐彰彬抽回手整理了一下领子又把帽子压低了点。

你要就想跟我说这些就没必要满世界找我了。

他这几天到处打听的事被戳穿，有些窘迫地想辩解什么，又看见他抬起来的手腕也露出一些不自然的红。

徐彰彬在注意到他视线之后立刻把袖口往上拽了拽，却被黄铉辰直接拽过来把袖子撸了上去。

几条明显的擦伤绕着手腕，蹭破的皮肤甚至还没有结痂。

到底怎么回事。

黄铉辰皱起眉毛，这显然不是什么摔下楼梯会造成的伤口。

没什么，只是一个失败的约会。

11

方灿拿着药盒出来的时候俩人都不在了，他叹了口气，有些后悔在那时候介绍他们认识了。

12

徐彰彬被半强迫押到了医院，其实他是不想再跟黄铉辰有什么纠缠的，可是他也觉得自己实在是有点可笑，到现在还是没法拒绝那个人一脸认真说话的样子。

他也不知道这人到底在想什么，索性就顺着他的意思来了。

上药，开药，小孩沉默着也不怎么说话，就在医生把化验缴费单递过来的时候直接跑上跑下处理了。

徐彰彬觉得他大概是有些内疚，在他准备去取药的时候拽住他：唉，我这样跟你没关系，你不用往自己身上揽。

……

黄铉辰捏着收据的手捻了捻手里的纸，咬了一下嘴唇，又拽下他的手：……我先去拿药。

13

替对方把手腕的伤口包扎好，黄铉辰用拇指摩擦了一下他用纱布打上的那个死结。

你的眼光怎么这么差。

徐彰彬坐在那好像有点心不在焉，等了一会才冲他笑了一下。

这话你来说是不是有点不对。

黄铉辰低着头把手边剩下的纱布和药水一起收回塑料袋里，声音哑哑的：没什么不对。

14

他梦见了被那条绳子拴紧的手腕，紧紧贴着皮肤的粗糙材质在无数次的摩擦中掀起表层皮肤，露出鲜红的血肉。

他应该要解开那条绳子，可他却只把手覆盖上去，扣上了那个人的手指死死握紧。

15

黄铉辰走过来的时候徐彰彬在舞台试话筒，就直接拿着话筒问台下那个人你是不是已经被退学了，怎么天天往这跑。

没被退学，也没天天……

黄铉辰后半句声音越来越小。

今天的课上完我才来的。

他在徐彰彬从舞台前面跳下来的时候迎上去

徐彰彬看了他一眼：哦……那挺好的。

……

黄铉辰被他堵得没了声，有点气呼呼地安静了几秒，又重新凑上来。

这次他没说话，直接抓着徐彰彬的手把他拖到一个靠窗的卡座里。

徐彰彬不知道他想干什么，但是也懒得给太多情绪反应，索性整个人都慢半拍地由他拖着走。

白天没开业的酒吧总有一种要黄了的萧条感，阳光透过窗户把那些在黑夜里看不清的一切都照亮起来。

他们面对面坐着，徐彰彬看着黄铉辰把手机掏出来按了几下塞进他手里。

……

通讯录里都是他不认识的名字，他一开始没太理解对方的意思，只好随意上下翻了翻，有些疑惑的抬头，就看见对面小孩又把手机拿回去把聊天软件打开送到他眼前。

……

在对着第二个比他想象中少了许多的通讯录名单和里面仅存的那些充满男性化的昵称和姓名看了几遍之后，他大概有些理解了，可这种时候到底又有什么用呢。

他随手翻了翻，就把手机平放在桌上推回给他。

即使没抬头也能感觉对面那个人眼里藏不住的光亮慢慢暗下去。

黄铉辰在这时候才突然觉得自己是多幼稚的一个人，习惯了接受来自所有人送到眼前的一切挑三拣四，现在真的有了渴望的东西却不知道该怎么办了。

他踌躇地坐在那，想着该说点什么又不知道说些什么。

像个独自一人坐在被告席位等待宣判的犯人。

徐彰彬两手插在衣兜里，向后靠着脑袋转向窗外。

黄铉辰在他对面像个犯了错的孩子那样低着头，他可能再看几眼就心软了。

16

工作时间连街上的行人都很少，入秋之后天气也逐渐转冷了，开始泛黄的树叶摇摇欲坠，风一刮就掉一地。

徐彰彬数到第十五片落叶，然后看着它被汽车撵过。

黄铉辰哭得真的很伤心，徐彰彬甚至都不太理解他到底为什么能这么伤心。

他把视线移回来放在眼前的人身上，他带着浓浓哭腔的声音除了对不起说的其他话他也听不太清楚。

透明的液体从他眼角涌出来，滑到下巴，然后在他低头的瞬间坠落下去。

那颗泪珠在半空中闪过的光亮简直有些惊艳的美。

手腕的伤在被黄铉辰包扎好之后第一次泛起阵痛，他的手在衣兜里握成了拳。

眼前漂亮的男孩睫毛被泪水沾湿，在脸颊上投下一小片阴影，嘴唇因为想忍着哭声被自己咬成鲜红色，可最后也控制不住呜呜咽咽地哭出来，他慌张地用手背蹭过眼睛，假装那些泪水不曾存在。

那样子说不出地惹人怜爱。

他果然能得到他想要的一切。

不要道歉了。

徐彰彬把手伸过去。

食指托着黄铉辰的下巴把他的脑袋抬起来。

那迎上自己目光湿漉漉的红色眼眶几乎让他差点忍不住把他搂进怀里。

不要道歉了，你就没有别的想跟我说的吗？

黄铉辰睁大眼睛，连哭都忘了。

过了一会眼泪掉得更厉害了，抽抽搭搭带着浓重鼻音模模糊糊又小心翼翼开了口。

……你、你能不能继续喜欢我。

小孩一边说一边还偷偷抬眼睛瞄他。

徐彰彬差点气笑了。

你说句喜欢我会死吗。

17

后来徐彰彬说我那时候没揍你就是因为你好看。

END

又名：一个颜控的失败兼胜利。


End file.
